<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Was Only Tylenol by DarkAngelGirl13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795599">It Was Only Tylenol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13'>DarkAngelGirl13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queer as Folk (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Britin - Freeform, Canon Rewrite, Declarations Of Love, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Love, M/M, Making Up, Near Death Experiences, Not Canon Compliant, Season/Series 05, Sick Character, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin's accidently given Tylenol, but he doesn't know that's what he's taking for the headache he's got. He calls the one person he knows will come even if they're broken up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian Kinney &amp; Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Was Only Tylenol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I Own Nothing, sadly</p><p>AN: I thought of this one night while half asleep after working on another story. Also not sure how bad Justin's allergy is to Tylenol, but it's my sandbox so I went for it. </p><p>AN2: I did not and will not watch season 5 where Justin moves out and Brian and Michael fight over him. So any refrences that might be wrong or vague as to what happen is because of that. If I won't watch the horror that was Ian, I'm not watching what went on in season 5 that lead them to split for a little. </p><p>I made through surgery yesterday mostly just dull ache. They did tell me I'm never going to be able to work a stand up job again. My feet can't handle it. They took out the bones behind both my little toes. I can walk with these special sandal post surgery shoes. I don't need a walker to walk only to get off my couch cause can't push up other wise. Thanks all for the good thoughts send my way. Still going need them for recovery.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Justin didn't feel good at all and for the better part of the day he'd been throwing up. His head had felt horrible that morning so he'd asked Michael if he had anything for him to take. Michael had given him two pills to take and he'd took them. He hadn't asked what they were because it was Michael as far as he knew he still wasn't pissed off at him anymore. He had taken him in when he'd left Brian. Michael had finally forgiven him for what happened between Ian and him. At least he thought he had. </p><p>He almost smiled thinking about the fact he was calling Ethan that now. However, he was in too much misery to smile feeling like he was going to throw up again. He hadn't moved off of the bathroom floor since he'd attempted food and it hadn't stayed down. He was cold and his body was starting to shake. However, he was also burning up to the touch if the sweat that was coming off of him was any indication. </p><p>He didn't know when Michael or Ben would be home, Hunter had left for who knew where weeks ago. Michael also thought he was going to his studio today. He had planned on leaving so his phone was in his pocket thankfully. He finished throwing up yet again seeing blood this time which scared him. The last time he'd thrown up blood was years ago when one of his medications hadn't mixed well together. It had made him throw up until something had torn inside. He pulled his phone out hitting the first button on his speed dial. Even if he was still hurt by what happened with Brian; he loved him. That was their problem after all if they dug deeper into it. </p><p>Justin almost dropped the phone he was shaking so much, but he heard Brian answer. He couldn't say much because he literally felt like death. He forced his self to get the three words out; 'help, at Michael's.' He lost the phone after that even if he could hear Brian shouting his name. The room was spinning and he was seeing double on top of that. He didn't want to die, but it was the only thing he could think of at the moment. He felt like throwing up again, but he couldn't sit up. </p><p>He turned his head, but he was only dry heaving, but he felt the cooper taste too. Blood was coming out of his mouth still, which he knew was a bad thing. He closed his eyes not wanting to see the room spinning around him. He rolled back on his back feeling better there before he passed out. The last thing on his mind was that he knew Brian would come even if they weren't talking, Brian would save him again. He just hoped it was in time. </p><p>~BJ JB BJ JB~</p><p>Brian wasn't sure what had happened, but he broke every speed limit sign and traffic law to get to Justin. Justin hadn't answered after he'd said those three words. He could hear him throwing up then nothing. He'd kept trying, but it was a busy signal so he knew the phone was still on. He knew that no one was at the house if Justin was calling him. He didn't bother with the key Michael had given him when he first moved in for emergencies. Justin was sick or hurt a door could be fixed. </p><p>He took the stairs two at a time calling out Justin's name, but got no answer. He checked Justin's room before going to the bathroom. Justin lying on the floor with blood on the corner of his mouth scared him. He stopped for a second remembering prom, but it wasn't a hit to the head. He got down on the floor checking to see if Justin was breathing. He was found a pulse, but it was barely there. There were so many things that could have happened to get Justin to this. </p><p>He thought about Justin's allergies though for a split second his brain kicked in. He picked Justin up taken him to his room hoping to ever who was watching over him that his EpiPen might help some. He got it before injecting it into Justin before he picked him up once more taking him to the hospital. Even with the meds here whatever he'd taken or ate would need more treatment. By the time he got Justin to the 'Vette he was breathing better where he could actually see his chest rising. </p><p>He wasn't a bit relieved though knowing it could take a turn if the EpiPen didn't last. It had happened once when Justin had accidently gotten a hold of some Tylenol two years ago. He just didn't think Justin would make the mistake of taken pills from anyone that wasn't him again. Then again, Justin had moved out again because of another one of their issues. He was going to fix it though when he knew Justin wasn't going to die. </p><p>~BJ JB BJ JB~</p><p>Justin opened his eyes four hours after Brian got him to the hospital. He didn't feel like the room was spinning anymore, but everything hurt. He turned his head to the side seeing Brian sitting there. He squeezed Brian's hand that was holding his glad that he was there. He hadn't thought he'd get to see him again. He should have known that Brian wasn't going to let him go without a fight; death wise at least. If he thought about it Brian had put up a fight when he'd left to go to Michael's. He'd come there drunk shouting and screaming at both Michael and Ben. Michael hadn't talked to Brian since and vise versa. He was the reason their friendship was over this time it looked like it was for good. </p><p>"Why the hell did you take Tylenol? That's what the test results came back say. I know we have problems, but please tell me you didn't take them to kill yourself; only to have second thoughts. I'm not worth killing yourself over, I'm sorry for what I did, what I said. I shouldn't have done it. I should have been honest and said what you wanted to hear. I love you, I love you so much it hurts. I was a coward for not saying it sooner. Just please tell me you didn't try and kill yourself. It would have destroyed me, seeing you on the floor nearly stopped my heart." Brian said looking at Justin not caring that he had tears falling down his face. He didn't even bother wiping them away. </p><p>Justin was shocked at Brian's thoughts of why he'd taken the pills. He also smiled hearing the I love you. "I didn't try and kill myself." Justin said hearing how awful his voice sounded. "I love you too, I'd never try and kill myself to punish you or any other reason." He didn't care how much his throat hurt. "I didn't ask what they were, my head was splitting and I was out of my meds." </p><p>He had an appointment that day to get a refill, but the doctor changed it at the last minute. He had done it twice before too, but he'd thought his headaches wouldn't get that bad til the next day. He should have just gone to see if he could get a refill to last til he saw the doctor. He didn't feel like talking to tell Brian all of that. He had needed him to know he didn't do it on purpose. He loved Brian more than anything, but not enough to kill his self. He'd never do that to either of them because one day he'd hoped they could work it out; some how. </p><p>The only thing that Brian could think of was that Michael or Ben had given them to Justin. He couldn't believe that they would have done it though. They both knew that Justin was allergic to Tylenol. It was the only reason though if Justin hadn't asked what he was taken. He could feel the anger inside of him that he'd felt thinking Justin had done it to die. He had been sitting here for the better part of three hours thinking that. The doctor had worked on Justin for an hour before letting him in the room. </p><p>He'd started having a seizer when they'd gotten him on the bed. The EpiPen had saved him for his body shutting down, but it had still been in his system. The reason he was sitting here was because he was still Justin's power of attorney. Michael had objected to him getting to come in here. He didn't give a shit was his former best friend's opinion. If he hadn't cared he wouldn't have saved Justin's life. His fucking so called friend had tried killing Justin. He leaned into Justin kissing him being careful. He didn't want to cause him any pain. He had that reserved for someone else. </p><p>"I promise you no one is ever going to give you Tylenol again. If they try I'll kill them myself." Brian said when he pulled back looking into Justin's eyes. "I'll let the doctor know you're awake." He said squeezing Justin's hand again relieved he was alive. "I love you, Justin." He added before leaving to get the doctor.</p><p>~BJ JB BJ JB~</p><p>Brian had also told the family that Justin was awake since they were all there. He still hadn't said anything as to why Justin had almost died. He was too pissed off to say it out loud. However, when he saw Michael leave Justin's room he pulled him into the empty room beside Justin's shutting the door. He'd been waiting to get him alone to have this out. He wanted answers as to why the fuck Michael had given the pills to him.</p><p>"What the fuck, Brian?" Michael asked finding his self against the wall with an angry Brian holding him. </p><p>"You gave him TYLENOL, you fucking say I don't care about him, I can't tell him I love him, I sure as fuck wouldn't give him what he's fucking ALLERGIC to and try to kill him you fucking bastard." Brian yelled. "He fucking went to you because he trusted you and that's how you repay him. What you still hate him for what happened two years ago?" He asked.</p><p>"What, I didn't try and kill Justin." Michael said in shock. "He said he had a headache from hell. I..." He stopped because he couldn't defend what he'd done. "I didn't do it on purpose." He added swallowing because he was scared that Brian actually might hurt him. "I swear to you Brian, I must have grabbed the wrong bottle or I forgot. I don't know what happened, but I wasn't trying to kill him." </p><p>"How the hell can you forget he's allergic to Tylenol, Michael. Do you not remember what happened when Ian did it. Justin almost died then too, but then he was actually in a coma for three days. You better be thanking ever who you pray to that he didn't; that I found his EpiPen. Because I promise you this, if he hadn't; I would have killed you myself." Brian said before he let go of Michael letting him fall to the floor. "Don't bother checking on Justin again, he's moving back into the loft when he gets out of here. You did succeed in one thing in all this, he knows I love him." He added before leaving the room walking away from Michael. </p><p>~BJ JB BJ JB~</p><p>He saw no chance in hell he was going to fix their friendship. Even if Michael swore he hadn't meant it, he'd still forgotten. He'd drummed it into their 'family' never to give Justin certain things. He'd made them all a laminated list to put on their fridges so if Justin was over they wouldn't give him anything. That was even before he'd had Justin living with him that very first time when he'd left his parents' home. He went back into Justin's room sitting down in the chair again.</p><p>"I hope you didn't actually hurt him. I should have asked what the pills were." Justin said. He'd heard Brian since he was in the room beside him. He'd heard the entire conversation wishing he'd checked to see what the pills were. "I already ruined your friendship to start with the night we met. I don't want to be the reason it ends completely." </p><p>"Don't you dare feel guilty. He has a fucking list of every thing you're allergic too. He's known Tylenol meant death since what the fuck Ian did to you; before then even. I'm just sorry it took you almost dying to actually tell you what I've felt for four and half years." Brian said. </p><p>He'd never blame Justin for what happened. Even if he'd actually taken the pills his self he would have taken the fall some how. He would have blamed his self if Justin had wanted out of this world because of him. He hadn't thought he could hurt Justin that badly, but he did. If he had walked out he knew he'd hurt Justin that badly again. He kept looking at Justin's hand that he was holding. He couldn't imagine a world that Justin wasn't in. He didn't want to be without him another day either. </p><p>"Come back home please, I don't want to wake up alone anymore. I miss you so much, Justin. To think you could have died and I never told you I love you; it sucks. I didn't even know what to think when you wouldn't answer the phone anymore. I'm probably going to owe Ben a door cause I kicked it in to get to you." Brian said looking up at Justin finally hoping he would agree. </p><p>"I want to come back home, I hate not being there with you. Things just have to change because it's clearly wasn't working. It wasn't just you wouldn't say you loved me. It's the other things too. You don't want anymore kids, I do that's the biggest problem outside saying you loved me. I also think Ben will forgive you for busting the door. He said he was sorry for even having the Tylenol in the house. He was blaming his self too, but it's an accident. I know that Michael would never have murdered me to make me go away. His master plan to get me to leave you move in with him then when I least expect it murder me with Tylenol? Nope, he forgave me for what happened with Ian. It took time, but me almost dying because I left you for that asshole helped some." Justin replied. </p><p>Spending the last couple of weeks at Michael and Ben's had helped heal some more of those old wounds. It also helped having him around with Hunter gone because of all that had happened there. He talked to Ben the most that first few days because he hadn't been sure how Michael felt about him even if he'd let him stay. They had actually become better friends now than they'd ever been. Michael had been worried about him before Brian had dragged him to the other room. He was just hoping things wouldn't get fucked up more now. He'd repaired their friendship once years ago. </p><p>"Maybe some day, but right now I still have the image of you lying in the bathroom floor barely breathing. We can fix us though so please come home when you get out of here." Brian said pleading with Justin needing to know he'd be safe again. "I know what I said about a lot of things, kids, getting married, being a family. We can work on it, Sunshine I'll do anything to show you how much I love you. You're the best things that has ever happened to me." </p><p>"As my mom told me two years ago, home is where the heart is, mine's going to be tied with you forever. I'll come home, if things get fucked up again we have to talk. This time was my fault too as much as yours." Justin smiled seeing one on Brian's face as well knowing he'd agreed to go home. </p><p>~THE END~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reviews and kudos in advanced</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>